


Rotes Licht in der Dämmerung

by Ganymed



Category: Das Boot (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies, Enemies staying Enemies, Internalized Homophobia, Karl is a mean gay, Klaus is a horny dumbass, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rewriting A Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension, World War II, and I tried to give Tennstedt more depht, blowjob, can you guys write more Das Boot fanfictions? I'm so bad at this, kinda a fix it?, no not really I just made it more gay so, why is blowjob not a common tag?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganymed/pseuds/Ganymed
Summary: Die Nacht vor der Ausfahrt, ein Büro, zwei Männer und eine Menge innere und äußere Konflikte.
Relationships: Klaus Hoffmann/Karl Tennstedt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Rotes Licht in der Dämmerung

**Author's Note:**

> Hi girls, gays, queens and queers. Habe mit meiner Familie Das Boot geschaut und komischerweise haben sie im Gegensatz zu mir keinen gay subtext wahrgenommen, hier also meine Wirren Gedanken zusammengefasst in einem kurzen Onessshot zur unresolved sexual tension zwischen Tennstedt und Hoffmann. Es ist übrigens eine Schande, dass Tennstedt so früh stirbt, hatte das Gefühl sein Charakter hätte viel mehr zu bieten gehabt.
> 
> Anyway enjoy and maybe join me on twitter when your finished reading @/ganymoon

Manchmal, wenn es ganz ruhig ist, viel zu still, dann wenn er seinen eigenen Atem selbst nicht mehr wahrnahm, kann Klaus Hoffmann Schreie hören. Weit entfernt, aus unbestimmter Richtung und dann dreht sich sein Magen um und ihm wird schlecht, weil er genau weiß von wem diese Schreie kommen, in ihnen ist immer dieser Ton der Enttäuschung, die ihn kleiner macht. 

Sein Vater hatte ihn so angeschrien, in der einen Nacht lauter als in anderen aber nie hatte Klaus etwas gesagt, sondern sie stumm ertragen, was Anderes hätte er sich auch nie gewagt und nun war er selber Schuld, versuchte den Vorwürfen seines Vaters gerecht zu werden, versuchte den Vorwürfen entgegenzusetzen und verlor dabei jegliche Identität.

Klaus wusste wofür er kämpfte, wusste aber nicht wofür er vielleicht nicht kämpfen sollte.

Er hatte es versucht, dachte er sich mit dem Blick in die dunkle Nacht, er hatte es versucht und all seine Bemühungen waren fehlgeschlagen. Morgen würde sein Kamerad hingerichtet und er wusste es war ihm zu verschulden. Niemandem sonst. Nicht dem Erschießungskommando, nicht dem Kommandant. Aber sein Vater hätte es nicht anders gemacht, nicht wahr? Fragte er das Spiegelbild, was ihm in dem Glas des Fensters entgegen stand. 

Morgen würde er sich wieder beweisen müssen, hinaus aufs Meer fahren, um allen zu beweisen, dass er den gleichen Krieg kämpfte wie sein Vater ihn schon gekämpft hatte, aber nicht einmal der Gedanke daran machte ihn auf irgendetwas stolz.   
Stolz, dachte sich Klaus, hatte er keinen verdient, nicht wenn er einen anderen Menschen aus seinen eigenen Reihen auf dem Gewissen hatte, auch wenn man ihm noch so oft erzählte, dass er ehrenhaft gehandelt hatte.

Auf einmal fühlte sich Klaus beobachtet und er zog die schweren Stoffgardinen vor die hohen Fenster, verdeckte sich vor der Dunkelheit der Nacht und ihm wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er heute nicht schlafen würde.

Er hatte sich zurück gezogen von dem Rest der Mannschaft, von denen heute Nacht gewiss kaum einer wirklich schlafen würde, egal wie viel Medikamente oder Alkohol sie intus hatten oder neben welcher Frau sie schliefen, ein Krieg lässt jeden Mann, so eisern er auch ist, schlaflos werden lassen, egal aus welchen Gründen.   
Aber Klaus wollte sie in Ruhe lassen, ihm war sowieso nicht nach Feiern, nichts was sich überhaupt ehrenvoll anfühlen würde, wenn er morgen einen Menschen sterben ließ. Er löste den ersten Knopf seines Hemdkragens, der auf einmal viel zu eng zu seien schien, als es plötzlich an der Tür seines Büros klopfte. Seufzend knöpfte er den Knopf wieder zu, nicht wissend wem er jetzt gegenüberstehen würde und zog den Krawattenknoten in seine ursprüngliche Position. 

Bevor Klaus auch nur irgendetwas zur Begrüßung sagen konnte, hatte sein abendlicher Gast, der sich als sein erster Wachoffizier Tennstedt herausgestellt hatte, schon das Wort erhoben.

„Herr Kaleu! Ich melde U612 bereit zum planmäßigen Auslauf.“ Klaus erhob einen Mundwinkel, bei der salutierten Geste und schloss die Bürotür, nachdem er seinen Gast mit einem dezenten Nicken, zum Eintreten gebeten hatte.

„Irgendwelche Probleme?“ Fragte er und versuchte dabei möglichst freundschaftlich zu klingen, um Tennstedt zu zeigen, dass er die Professionalität in diesem kleinen Kreis nicht aufrecht halten musste, und tatsächlich nahm sein 1WO seine Kappe ab, der kühle Blick blieb jedoch.

Klaus stellte sich wieder zurück an das Fenster hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Keine.“ Erwiderte sein Gegenüber und Klaus konnte sich die angespannten Schultern seines Kameraden kaum anschauen, so versteift wie er dastand. „Ein prächtiges Boot.“

Hoffmann wollte darauf nichts erwidern, es gab nichts was er dem hinzufügen wollte, ein prächtiges Boot, durch und durch, daran würde er auch gar nicht zweifeln.   
Tennstedt machte einen Schritt nach vorne. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie sich ein paar Männern der Mannschaft anschließen möchten, so wie es bei solchen Anlässen Tradition ist.“   
Klaus hatte sich bereits wieder an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und schaute nun von den chaotischen Unterlagen, die er auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte wieder nach oben zu seinem Besuch. „Traditionen sind überbewertet.“ Sagte er nachdem er einige Sekunden verstrichen ließ. „Außerdem möchte ich die Jungs nicht stören. Ich bin mir sicher sie wollen ohne meine Aufsicht saufen und rumhuren.“ Ausgesprochen klang das so viel bissiger als er es eigentlich meinte, aber Klaus war sich nicht sicher, ob Tennstedt hierher gekommen war um ihn zu überreden oder um sich ihm in einer gemeinsamen Abneigung anzuschließen. 

Wenn Klaus ehrlich war, hatte er Schwierigkeiten Tennstedt einzuschätzen, auf einer tieferen Ebene als das was er offensichtlich war; Ein sehr gewissenhafter Soldat.

„ Aber wir beide können gerne einen heben.“ Wagte er sich also zu fragen und zu seiner Überraschung nickte sein 1WO zustimmend, auch wenn er nicht versuchte sein Zögern darin zu verstecken.

„Cognac?“

„Danke.“

Klaus stand auf und holte zwei Gläser aus dem kleinen Getränkewagen. Vielleicht würde Tennstedt etwas brauchen um in seiner Gegenwart aufzutauen, zumindest hatte er es mehr als offensichtlich klargemacht, dass er, solange sie sich außerhalb von offiziellen Dienststunden befand, nicht vor ihm salutieren musste und schon gar nicht seine Mütze auflassen muss.

„Warum schließen Sei sich nicht den anderen Jungs an?“ Fragte Klaus ganz beiläufig und stellte ein gut gefülltes Glas auf Tennstedts Seite des Tisches, doch Tennstedt schwieg, verschaffte sich Zeit in dem er einen ersten Schluck nahm, nicht ohne Klaus in guter Tradition vorher zu zunicken, das Glas erhoben. Erst als er das Glas wieder zurück auf eine freie Stelle zwischen Buch und Dokumenten stellte antwortete er, den Blick gesenkt.

„Nicht wirklich meine Art.“

Klaus war nun derjenige, der ebenfalls zögerte. Da war er also, der Tennstedt, der sich unter der Professionalität versteckte und sich in ihr in Sicherheit wägte, oder vielleicht war es auch Klaus, der sich nun in ihr sicher fühlte. Er nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. „Nicht ihre Art?“ Wiederholte er also die Frage und befahl mit einem kurzen Blick zu dem Stuhl vor sich, dass Tennstedt sich doch setzten soll und tatsächlich, der 1WO setzte sich, aber seine Augen blieben wachend auf ihn gerichtet, so als würde er versuchen zu verstehen was Hoffmann meinte.

„Lass uns nicht davon Reden was meine Art ist, Herr Kaleu und lieber auf eine erfolgreiche Mission anstoßen.“ 

Das Klirren von Glas auf Glas durchhalte den spärlich erleuchteten Raum und Klaus schenkte seinem Gegenüber ein obligatorisches Lächeln. Es war kein Anstand seinem Kameraden die Schwäche zu zeigen, die eigentlich tief in ihm brannte. Stärker als der Cognac in seinem Hals jemals brennen konnte und er wusste dass er nicht der einzige war, der an sich zweifelte als Tennstedts Blick auf das aufgeschlagene Buch direkt neben seinem Glas fiel. „Erzählen sie es keinem, aber ich habe es immer noch nicht zu Ende gelesen." Das ließ ein kurzes, gehässiges Lächeln auf Tennstedts Lippen aufblitzen lassen, aber Klaus fuhr fort als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. "Ich versuche gerade Paragraph 15 zu verstehen." Versuchte er das Gespräch auf zu lockern.

"Während eines Angriffes kann es vorkommen, dass er U-Boot Kommandant, es führ aussichtslos hält den Angriff weiter zuführen." Zitierte Tennstedt fehlerfrei und blickte nun Hoffmann wieder direkt in die Augen. "Nur wenn der U-Boot Kommandant durchdrungen von Siegeswillen und Unerbittlichkeit sich selbst gegenüber dieses Gefühl überwindet, wird er in der Lage sein Erfolge zu erzielen. Ziemlich wichtige Stelle, finden Sie nicht?"

Klaus hielt Tennstedts eisernen Blick in diesem Moment nicht mehr inne und wisch ihm aus, stattdessen blickte er auf sein Glas und ließ es leicht schwenken, bis sich Wellen aus dem brauen Getränk bildeten.

"Wenn ein Kapitän eine Situation wirklich für aussichtslos hält, sollte er das Leben seiner Männer dann auf's Spiel setzen?" Fragte er also in den Raum, nicht um sich selbst zu verteidigen, aber vielleicht um sich selber was zu beweisen, seinen eigenen Willen, aber das würde Tennstedt natürlich nicht gefallen, genauso wie es seinem Vater nicht gefallen würde.

Beinah hätte Klaus das verächtliche schnauben von Tennstedt nicht wahrgenommen. "Aussichtlosigkeit ist keine Tatsache, sondern einen Gemütszustand den man überwinden muss. Das Schlüsselelement ist Unerbittlichkeit sich selbst gegenüber." 

Und vielleicht hätte er es früher bemerken sollen, aber das war er, der Test und er war auf gerader Linie ihn zu verhauen, er hätte es wissen müssen, das Tennstedt deswegen hier war.

„Wie lange dienen Sie schon?“ Fragte er also, um von sich selber abzulenken und klang dabei tatsächlich sogar etwas beeindruckt von Tennstedts Wissen.

„Seit 37, Sir.“ Klaus schüttete Tennstedt etwas vom Cognac nach, obwohl dieser noch etwas im Glas hatte.

„Sie haben viel Erfahrung.“ Sein Gegenüber legte seinen Kopf schief und schaute ihn wieder mit diesem Blick an, den Klaus einfach nicht deuten konnte.

"Aber sie haben das Kommando." Und Klaus fühlte sich, als müsste er sich beweisen, vor Tennstedt, vor seinem Vater und vor sich selbst, aber ihm blieben jegliche Worte ihm Hals stecken, weil er wusste dass es zwecklos war sich auf ein verbales Gefecht einzulassen. Seine Zeit sich zu beweisen würde noch kommen, zumindest hoffte er das. 

„Sie sehen besorgt aus.“ Stellte Tennstedt plötzlich aus dem nichts fest und klang dabei mehr neugierig als verurteilend und Klaus konnte es ihm nicht verurteilen, weil natürlich war er besorgt und man konnte es ihm immer ansehen, so sehr sein Vater auch immer versuchte ihn zu härten. Vielleicht hätte er lieber Tennstedt als Sohn haben wollen, einen Mann mit kalter und bewusster Miene.

„Das ist meine erste Fahrt als Kapitän, natürlich bin ich besorgt.“ Offenbarte er sich, weil es sowieso keinen Zweck getan hätte, sich etwas anderes einzureden.

„Ein besorgter Soldat hat noch nie eine Schlacht gewonnen.“

Ja, dachte sich Klaus. Da war er. Der perfekte Sohn für seinen Vater. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte Tennstedt. Wie er dort so saß, mit Uniform, bügelfrei, einer geraden Haltung und ein Blick voller Willen. „Was ist ihre Art?“ Fragte Klaus also, weil er den beißenden Augen seines Gegenübers nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Das konnte er nicht gewesen sein, nicht wenn er seinen 1WO wirklich verstehen wollte. 

„Meine Art einen Krieg zu gewinnen?“ Und Klaus schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und nickte in Richtung des Cognacs. „Ihre Art sich auf einen Krieg vorzubereiten.“ Tennstedt, der sich zuvor noch vorn gelehnt hatte um seiner Aussage Ausdruck zu verleihen, wischte nun zurück und das zögerliche Blinzeln verriet Klaus, dass er die Maske seines Kameraden gebrochen hatte.

„Wenn Sie nicht die Moral der Mannschaft stärken, indem Sie mit ihnen in einer Bar feiern, 1WO, was machen Sie dann in einer Nacht wie dieser?“

Als er keine direkte Antwort bekam, leerte Klaus sein Glas und stellte es beiseite.

„Wissen Sie,“ fügte er hinzu, und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte, „Sie mögen mehr Erfahrungen als ich haben, aber ich werde morgen auf diesem Boot das Kommando geben.“  
Klaus wog sich in Sicherheit, weil er in solchen Situationen schon einmal war, vor längerer Zeit, in anderen Büros, in dunklen Sälen mit Etagenbetten und in engen Gassen, abseits jeder verurteilenden Menschenseele. Er wog sich in Sicherheit, weil sein Vater weit weg war, weiter weg als Gerüchte ihn jemals erreichen würden und weiter weg als, dass er ihn enttäuschen würde, nicht nur weil er es schon so oft getan hatte und ein weiteres Mal keinen Unterschied machte, sondern auch weil…

Aber das war alles nur reine Heuchelei, weil eigentlich, ja eigentlich wog sich Klaus in keiner Sicherheit, keiner die wirklich bestand sondern in einer Verzweiflung und in Gepflogenheiten die ihn keineswegs unterschied von denen der anderen Männern der Mannschaft.

Heute Nacht würde er ebenfalls nicht schlafen, aber er wollte vergessen.

„Ich muss ihnen nicht verraten was meine Art ist.“ Spuckte Tennstedt ihm plötzlich entgegen und stand so abrupt auf, dass sein Stuhl fast drohte umzufallen, seine Hand hatte sich um die Krempe seines Hutes geballt, der schon seit Beginn des Gespräches seinem Griff nicht entkommen zu schien.

„Tennstedt… ich bitte Sie.“ Versuchte Klaus sich zu retten, weil er nun nicht nur den Test nicht bestanden hatte, sondern auch gefährliche Gebiete und deren Limit ausgereizt hatte. Doch der 1WO machte keine Anstalten das Büro zu verlassen und es war so unglaublich leicht einmal um den Schreibtisch zu gehen, endlich zu handeln und bevor er sich versah war Tennstedt auch schon direkt vor ihm, die kalten blauen Augen starrten ihn eindringlich an, viel gefährlicher als es jemals der Anblick in das Rohr einer Kanone sein könnte.

„Es gibt keine Aussichtslosigkeit.“ Zitierte Klaus die gesagten Worte von Tennstedt und verwarf ihren eigentlichen Kontext. „Nur einen Gemütszustand, den es gilt zu überwinden.“

„Das ist also ihre Art?“ Zischte sein Gegenüber, so leise, dass Klaus es fast schon nicht gehört hätte.

Das kam selten vor, stellte er fest. Einen Gleichgesinnten zu treffen und er hätte es wissen müssen, und er verfluchte sich unendlich, weil das all seinen Ehrgeize entgegen sprach und Tennstedt, er musste verrückt sein, so aussah als ob er ihn jede Sekunde vors Kriegsgericht bringen wollte, aber vielleicht war es seine Verzweiflung, die ihn hierzu getrieben hatte.

„Nicht meine Art.“ Gestand er also, und meinte damit Tennstedt und nicht die Umstände, aber das musste er nicht verraten, das wusste sein 1WO auch so, sonst würde er sein Handgelenk nicht so schmerzhaft umklammern als Klaus schließlich versuchte eine Hand auf die Wange des anderen zu legen. Tennstedts Mütze fiel zu Boden und wurde Vergangenheit.

„Was würde ihr Vater nur dazu sagen“ Urteilte Tennstedt und schien sich wehren zu wollen, gegen was auch immer Klaus vorhatte, weil ehrlich gesagt wusste Klaus ganz und gar nicht was er nun machen sollte.

„Wenn man seinen Vater einmal enttäuscht hat, macht es keinen Unterschied wie viele Versagen darauf folgen.“ Gab er schließlich zu, weil es die Wahrheit war und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.

„Und so einen wie Sie machen sie zum Kapitän!“ Klaus wurde nach hinten gestoßen, von kräftigen Armen, die aus dem Nichts kamen und die er wohlmöglich sogar verdient hatte. Er schaute auf Tennstedt, wie er dort vor ihm stand, wütend, mit perfekt gestriegelter Frisur und fehlerfreier Uniform, das Verdienstkreuz nicht zu übersehen an seinem Kragen befestigt. Das war es wofür er gerade alles drohte zu riskieren? Aber es machte keinen Unterschied, nicht für ihn und er konnte es wissen, fühlte es in der Art wie Tennstedts Augen glasig wirkten und an seinem Blinzeln was Nervosität ausstrahlte, dass das hier mehr als nur ein Machtspiel war.

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist das der Grund warum so jemand wie du kein Kapitän ist?“ Und das hatte er nicht sagen wollen, aber er hatte es trotzdem, weil er sich so verwundbar gemacht hatte, dass es ihm nur fair vorkam, wenn Tennstedt genau verwundet war wie er, denn mit Diplomatie gewann man keinen Krieg.

„Sie haben noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Ahnung.“ Fauchte Tennstedt, mit so einer gesicherten Stimme, als habe er diesen Satz schon einige Male sagen müssen und Klaus glaubte, das sei er gewesen, der Moment in dem sein 1WO mit sicherem Gang aus seinem Büro stolzieren würde und er morgen nicht nur dabei zusehen durfte, wie sein Kamerad wegen ihm sterben musste, sondern er neben ihn stehen würde um an seiner Seite mit ihm zu sterben und auf einmal klang der Gedanke daran nicht weniger reizvoll, als das, was auch immer die Alternative war. 

Doch Tennstedt blieb und sagte kein Wort mehr, bevor er schließlich vor Klaus auf den Boden ging, niemals diese verdammt eisernen Augen von ihm abwendend.

„Tennstedt, was tun Sie da?“ Fragte Hoffmann bevor er auch nur ausweichen konnte, weil das Ganze mehr als verrückt war. Doch auf seine Frage wurde nicht geantwortet, denn längst hatten bestimmende Hände seinen Gürtel gepackt, zogen seine Hüften nach vorne mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung und Klaus hatte sich alles vorstellen können aber niemals das und spätestens als er warme Lippen um sich spüren konnte, war es zu spät. 

Keine Vernunft, dachte sich Klaus Hoffmann, genau wie seine Mannschaft, die sich in einem Bordell vergnügten, aber das hier war etwas anderes, denn er schaffte es einfach nicht seinen Blick von dem Tennstedts lösen, von diesen verdammt blauen Augen, die ihn vergessen ließen, dass er morgen die Verantwortung über das Leben von 60 Männern übernahm, eine Verantwortung, die er gar nicht verdient hatte.

„Lassen Sie mich-.“ Wollte er sagen, aber es machte keinen Sinn, weil Tennstedts Finger sich tief in seine Hüftknochen bohrte, ihn festhielten und er sich gegen den Tisch hinter sich lehnen musste, sonst wäre er umgefallen, seine Beine plötzlich schwach. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken wanderte Klaus Hand wie dafür gemacht durch Tennstedts perfekt gekämmte Frisur, runter zu den kurz geschorenen Haaren in seinem Nacken, löste einzelne Strähnen aus ihr und er packte zu, bestimmte die Geschwindigkeit, versuchte nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren, wollte sie verlieren, wollte sich lösen aber konnte nicht.

Unter ihm ließ Tennstedt von ihm ab um Luft zu holen, keuchte weil Klaus ihn zu fest gehalten hatte, aber machte nicht den Anschein aufhören zu wollen. Hoffmann wollte etwas sagen um die Stille zu durchbrechen aber er konnte mit großer Sicherheit sagen, dass Tennstedt ihn gebissen hätte, wenn er auch nur ein Wort verloren hätte.  
Also blieb er stumm und der Mann vor ihm nahm sein Glied wieder zwischen seine Lippen, ohne zu zögern und Klaus hätte schmunzeln können über die Obskurität der ganzen Situation, wenn Tennstedt nicht so verdammt hartnäckig seinen Kopf auf und ab bewegte als würde er einen Befehl ausführen, bestimmend und gewissenhaft. Das hier war weder Vorspiel noch das große Ganze und dem war sich Klaus mehr als bewusst. Tennstedt löste seine dominante Hand von seiner Hüfte und bearbeitete damit den Rest, den er nicht mit seinem Mund zu fassen schien. 

Klaus wollte aufkeuchen, wenigsten irgendeinen Laut von sich geben, aber er traute sich nicht. Er schaffte es nicht Tennstedts Augen auszuweichen, die immer noch starr auf ihn gerichtet waren, als würde er ganz genau beobachten wie Klaus unter seinen Bewegungen immer schwächer wurde.

Er wollte die Wärme um seinen Schwanz, wollte tiefer, drückte seine Hand auf den Hinterkopf seines 1WOs, fordernd um ihm zu zeigen wie er es mochte und tatsächlich ließ Tennstedt seinen Kopf tiefer sinken, zitterte unter Klaus festem Griff als dieser seine Hüfte schließlich nach vorne stieß.

Ein lautes, ersticktes Keuchen durchhallte den Raum, als Tennstedt sich final von ihm löste, die Wangen rot und feucht, die Augen leicht gerötet, die Frisur komplett hinüber und Klaus wollte lächeln über diesen Anblick, ergötzte sich nicht an der Unterwürfigkeit des anderen, das war nicht das was er wollte, er erfreute sich daran Tennstedt aus seinem Ordnungszwang gelockt zu haben. 

Bevor er sich den Anblick unter ihm in den Kopf brennen konnte, war dieser aber schon wieder aufgestanden, zog ein helles Taschentuch aus seiner Brusttasche und wischte sich den Mund ab, mit einer Sitte, als hätte er gerade in einem noblen Restaurant gespeist. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und richtete wieder seine Uniform und da war er dahin der Moment des devoten Tennstedt.

Klaus packte sich selber so gut es ging wieder zusammen, er wusste, dass er aussah wie ein streunender Hund, so ganz und gar nicht gesammelt oder ordentlich.

„Vielen Dank für den Cognac, Herr Kaleu.“ Salutierte Tennstedt, die Stimme ungewohnt rau aber nicht weniger fest, und zog sich seine Mütze wieder auf. Hoffmann hingegen war immer noch gelehnt an den Schreibtisch und versuchte ein anständiges Wort zu fassen.

„Sie wollen schon gehen?“ Brachte er brüchig heraus und wollte gar nicht erst so verzweifelt klingen aber dafür war es jetzt schon zu spät. Er fühlte sich schäbig, wegen dem was gerade passiert war, aber auch wegen dem was nicht passieren würde augenscheinlich, weil das… das war nicht seine Art und wenn dann wollte er den Gefallen auch zurück geben, aber sein Besuch machte Anstalten wieder zu gehen bevor es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte.

„Gute Nacht.“ Beendete Tennstedt also nüchtern diese abendlich Begegnung und Klaus nickte hinnehmend.

„Herr Tennstedt, nichts was heute in diesem Raum geschehen ist, wird morgen mit aufs Boot genommen. Haben wir uns verstanden?“ Hoffmann hatte sich räuspern müssen, um das mit seiner Kommandant Stimme sagen zu können, aber er hoffte er hatte es eindrucksvoll genug klargestellt, denn auch Tennstedt nickte der Aussage nur zu und verließ schließlich ohne weiteres Wort, das Büro endgültig.

Sobald die Tür zufiel, ließ Klaus sich auf den Schreibtisch niedersinken, seine Beine gaben nach und er schloss seufzend die Augen. 

Das gerade war kein Gefallen von Tennstedt gewesen und auch keineswegs irgendwelche Vorteile ausnutzen, die der Rangordnung zu verschulden war, denn Klaus war nicht dumm, das war ein Test gewesen um ihn als Kapitän und Anführer in Frage zu stellen und er hatte auf allen Ebenen verloren und alle Erwartungen erfüllt, die man sich so auf Fluren zuflüsterte.

Der regelbrechende Sohn, ganz und gar nicht wie der Vater, kein Kriegssoldat, sondern mit dem Silberlöffel im Mund geboren. 

Die Frustration über diese Post-Orgasmus Realisation führte dazu, dass er mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch schluck.

Der Tisch wackelte und Tennstedts halbleeres Cognacglas entleerte sich auf Klaus signierte Ausgabe des Handbuchs für U-Bootkommandanten. Er würde es heute sowieso nicht mehr fertig lesen, dachte er sich und hoffte insgeheim, die Signierung seines Vaters würde von dem braunen Getränk weggewaschen.

Der Mensch, der er war, war jemand anderes als der, der sein Vater war und das wurde ihm bewusst als er an die warmen Lippen um seinen Schwanz denken musste, das wurde ihm bewusst weil er lieber in blauen Augen versinken wollte als im Meer, weil er nicht noch mehr Leute unter seinem Kommando sterben sehen wollte.  
Heute Nacht würde er nicht mehr schlafen, nun erst Recht nicht mehr, also strich er sein Hemd so gut es ging wieder glatt, setzte seine Kapitänsmütze auf und schnappte sich beim herausgehen seinen Mantel. Er würde sich sein U-Boot noch einmal anschauen wollen.

___

Man hatte ihn damals mit einem anderen Kameraden erwischt und vielleicht hatte Karl Tennstedt einfach nur Pech gehabt und es wäre niemals rausgekommen, aber das war eine Lüge, denn auch er, der die Welt in einem einzigen Tunnelblick erlebte, konnte irgendwann nicht länger das Geflüster um ihn herum ignorieren. Wenn Tage lang waren, machten Gerüchte die Runden, manche glaubhafter als andere aber niemals aus der Welt zu schaffen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis man ihm schlussendlich auf die Wahrheit gestoßen wäre.

Vielleicht hatte er Glück im Unglück, denn wenn er nicht all die Jahre stets unermüdliche Treue und Wille gezeigt hätte, die ihn nicht nur Erfahrung aber auch Anerkennung und schließlich einige Ordnen und Verdienstkreuz verschaffen hätte, hätte man ihn vor die Wand gestellt.

Und er hatte den Tod schon fast hingenommen, weil er ihn mehr als verdient hatte, aber man hatte ihn eine zweite Chance gegeben und jeder Schmerz der daraufhin folgte, nahm er hin, weil er verstanden hatte worum es ging.

Tennstedt nahm Medikamente dagegen. Besuchte in den ersten Wochen fast täglich eine speziellen Arzt, der ihn behandelte und versuchte mindestens einmal die Woche in die Kirche zu gehen, um eine Beichte abzulegen. Er vergewisserte sich nicht mehr besondere Bordelle aufzusuchen, lenkte seinen Blick in Gemeinschaftsduschen stets auf den Boden und vermied es sich mit seinen Kameraden anzufreunden, zeigte eine kalte Schulter und konzentrierte sich nur darauf seinem Vaterlande gute Dienste zu leisten, das war das mindeste was er machen konnte.  
Du kannst deine Sünde wieder begleichen, redete er sich immer wieder ein, du kannst aus deinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn entfliehen und es wieder gut machen und vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum er so unermüdlich darum kämpfte Anerkennung von der Obrigkeit zu bekommen.

Er hatte es noch nicht einmal bis zu seiner eigenen Schlafkammer geschafft, da gab sein Körper nach, seine Knie schmerzten und Tennstedt musste sich an die raue Wand des Flures lehnen, ansonsten wäre er umgefallen, geschwächt von der unerträglichen Hitze, die sich wie Fieber durch seine Nerven bahnte. Tennstedt fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über seine Stirn, auf der sich bereits Schweißtropfen gebildet hatten. 

Dort eben, im Büro Hoffmanns hatte er fast die Kontrolle verloren, hatte um einen Augenblick fast Schwäche gezeigt und es war der verdammte Geschmack von Hoffmanns Schwanz, der immer noch auf seiner Zuge lag, der ihn nun in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er hatte sich seiner Krankheit beinah hingegeben und nun zerfraß es ihn von Innen.

Tennstedt drückte sich wieder von der Wand ab, er musste in sein Zimmer, musste die enge Uniform loswerden, wollte nicht mehr Stand halten, durfte sich nicht erwischen lassen in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand und dachte im selben Moment an die kleine runde Kapsel in seinem Nachttischschränkchen, die mit den Tabletten gefüllt war, die ihn nun retten würden.

Die Deckenlampe fackelte über ihn, die Ferne verschwamm und er stolperte mühsame Schritten nach vorne. In ihm kochte nicht nur die Gier sondern auch die Wut, die bebende Wut auf Hoffmann und sein Privileg Sohn eines wichtigen Vaters zu sein. Er hatte es nicht verdient in der Position eines Kapitäns zu stehen, nicht wenn er eine verdammte Schwuchtel war und Tennstedt so sehr dafür gekämpft hatte selber eines Tages sein eigenes Boot kommandieren zu dürfen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, schloss er direkt hinter sich die Tür ab, Angst davor Hoffmann wäre ihm vielleicht gefolgt und würde ihn nun kaltblütig im Schlaf ermorden. Jetzt wo Tennstedt eingeweiht war in sein Geheimnis, aber das würde ihn nur zu einem Feigling machen, war er doch kein Stück besser.

Also entledigte Tennstedt sich seiner Kleidung, versuchte mit zitternden Händen die Uniform ordentlich wieder beiseite zu legen, verstaute sein Verdienstkreuz dort wo er es immer aufbewahrte, doch die Hitze in ihm blieb. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schlug Wasser und merkte wie stark sein Hals brannte, aber wusste nicht ob von dem Cognac oder von Hoffmanns Schwanz, der sich tiefer in seinen Rachen gedrückt hatte, als er es sonst ertrug. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn schaudern und er kramte die Tablettenkapsel aus der Schublade neben ihm. 

Albträume waren nicht das Einzige, was ihn diese Nacht wachhalten würde.


End file.
